Heteroepitaxy, also referred to as monolithic integration, is a powerful technique to integrate different materials on a same substrate for special functionalities or enhanced device performance. Heteroepitaxy is often used to grow crystalline films of materials for which crystals cannot otherwise be easily obtained and to fabricate integrated crystalline layers of different materials. Heteroepitaxy can be used to grow device materials in electronic and photonic devices.